El Secreto de tus Ojos
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Lina ingresa a estudiar a una institución para aprender hechicería, donde imparten clases de manejo de espada y magia blanca, el único problema es que está prohibido utilizar magia negra, pero Lina ya tiene conocimientos de esta semi UA. mal summary xD


Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, este fan fic de Slayers lo escribí hace tiempo atrás, aunque no lo tengo completo, pero creo que lo retomaré porque mi hermana me obligo a hacerlo. Es la primera vez que publico un fan fic de Slayers y espero que sea bien acogido, de lo contrario no sé si lo continuaré publicando. Es un semi UA.

Slayers no me pertenece, es de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi. Yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Se encontraba muy nerviosa puesto que había sido elegida para representar a su grupo curso. Claro está que el titulo se lo había ganado en primer lugar por ser pariente del director de aquel instituto, y en segundo por ser una chica muy talentosa cuando de hechicería se trataba; pero le alegraba sobremanera saber que no estaría sola, ella era cabecilla del grupo de hechiceros y conocería al joven representante del grupo que seguiría el curso de manejo de la espada.

Ambos jóvenes se reunieron junto al director de la institución un par de días antes de que dieran inicio las clases, para así conocer mejor el recinto y poder presentarlo bien al resto de los estudiantes. Los dos estaban de pie justo frente a la puerta de ingreso del lugar, esperando que el director llegase junto a ellos, pero cada uno estaba en su propio mundo de ensoñación.

—Que bien que ambos pudiesen asistir.

A ambos jóvenes les saco de sus pensamientos la voz de un hombre algo mayor, tenía rasgos bien definidos, la edad no parecía darle batalla ya que, pese a su avanzada edad, aún se veía lleno de energía. Sus verdes ojos refulgían con esperanza, mirando a la pareja que tenía enfrente de él, al tiempo que su larga cabellera blanquecina ondeaba al viento. Apoyándose en su bastón dio un paso al frente para observar mejor a la joven pareja.

—Tú eres Sylpheel, ¿no es cierto?

—Si señor —respondió tímidamente la muchacha mirando al hombre frente a ella. —¿Sería posible que no me reconocieras, abuelo?

El hombre se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la joven. La muchacha era alta, realmente alta para la edad que tenía. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello de color negro y bastante largo. Ella no era nada fuera de lo normal. Era bonita sí y estaba bien desarrollada, pero no tenía nada que no fuera cotidiano.

—Por supuesto que te he reconocido, es solo que no te había visto hace muchos años, además ¿ya estás en edad de entrar a estudiar aquí? —le dijo mientras le miraba incrédulo el hombre.

—Vamos abuelo, sabes que a partir de los catorce años podemos ingresar a estudiar aquí —suspiró la muchacha. —Y yo ya he cumplido los quince, abuelo.

—Vaya como pasan los años, mi querida —sonrió el mayor de los presentes —Y dime ¿es acaso este joven a tu lado, tu novio? —preguntó.

—¿Mi novio?

Se sonrojo la joven ante el comentario, al tiempo que el anciano observaba minuciosamente al muchacho junto a su querida nieta.

—No, el es él muchacho que escogieron como representante del grupo de espadachines.

—Así que el joven Gourry Gabriev, ¿me equivoco? —Preguntó mirando a los azules ojos del joven frente a él, quien solo le sonrió ampliamente.

—Así es, mi nombre es Gourry, señor.

Su larga cabellera rubia ondeaba al viento a la par que la de aquel hombre frente a él. Por su parte Sylpheel no despegaba ni un solo instante su mirada del muchacho, pero a este último parecía no importarle; es más, parecía no haberse percatado.

—Muy bien, pueden seguirme, les mostrare el sitio.

Y comenzó a caminar en dirección al interior del instituto, siendo seguido de cerca por ambos jóvenes.

—Por cierto, es mi deber mencionarles aunque ya debiesen saber, que hay alumnos que solo tomaran el curso de espadachín, como otros que solo tomaran el de Hechicería. —Suspiró —Pero también están aquellos que tomaran ambos estudios, así que deberán ayudarles en caso de que se les presente algún problema, ¿está eso claro?

Ambos muchachos asintieron al unísono.

—Claro está que no es obligación, pero solo por cortesía deben hacerlo durante el primer mes.

Los dos muchachos seguían al hombre sin dejar de mirarle, al menos Gourry que por ser bastante despistado no quería perderse y parecer un tonto. Sylpheel por su parte miraba de vez en cuando al joven que caminaba a su lado, solamente iba pensando en lo guapo que era y en cómo podría lograr que él se fijase en ella.

Las horas transcurrían rápidamente, y de igual manera se iban instruyendo los jóvenes con lo necesario para el día del inicio de las clases. Lo que ellos no sabían era como se iban a impartir las clases ni quiénes serían sus maestros.

Al finalizar la junta, ambos jóvenes se retiraron juntos del establecimiento, en el camino aprovecharon de charlar y así conocerse un poco mejor el uno al otro.

—Así que tu eres la representante del grupo de hechicería —Repetía el rubio mientras intentaba memorizarlo para así no olvidarse y luego pasar alguna que otra vergüenza a las que estaba ya acostumbrado.

—Si… dígame joven Gourry, ¿usted acaso tiene novia? —preguntó Sylpheel y se sonrojó más de lo que ambos pudiesen imaginar, pero el rubio distraídamente no se percato de ello.

—No… pero sinceramente no estoy interesado en tener una novia —Sonrió. —Solo quiero mejorar como espadachín, ya que, quiero ser un guerrero mercenario para defender la justicia.

Ambos caminaban y se acercaban a la salida del establecimiento.

—Vaya… así que es así, entonces… —al parecer Sylpheel quería decir algo más, pero se silenció antes de acabar su oración.

—¿Eh?… —titubeo el joven mirando a la chica que solo miraba concentradamente el suelo.

—No… nada —mintió la chica sonriéndole al muchacho junto a ella.

—Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme… pero nos veremos pasado mañana cuando den inicio las clases.

—Claro, estaré esperando ese día —exclamó la chica de hermosos ojos y le sonrió al rubio.

—Bien, entonces ¡nos vemos! —dijo Gourry y acto seguido comenzó a correr en alguna dirección hasta que por fin se perdió de la vista de su acompañante.

¿Así que no te interesa tener novia he?... bueno, yo me daré a la tarea de conquistarte Gourry-san —pensaba la muchacha mientras se dirigía camino a su casa.

En el camino que tomó el joven rubio, quién iba sin pensar en absolutamente nada, encontró un lago. Se encontraba algo cansado ya que, había corrido todo ese tiempo hasta llegar allí. No sabía la razón pero si algo sabía, era que quería alejarse de esa institución lo antes posible.

—Y pensar que tengo que estar allí tanto tiempo para perfeccionarme —Habló para sí mismo el joven mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, pudo notar que se hallaba una joven en aquel sitio, al parecer tomaría el curso de hechicería, estaba practicando lo que parecía ser magia, o eso pensaba Gourry, ya que nunca había visto a alguien practicándola.

La chica estaba demasiado ensimismada para notar la presencia de quién la estaba observando. Ella tenía algunos problemas para controlar su magia; ya que, a ratos cuando intentaba realizar un hechizo y al parecer fallaba, suspiraba profundamente y lloriqueaba. La muchacha no era muy alta pero se encontraba realmente bien desarrollada. Tendría alrededor de unos quince años, o eso es lo que parecía. Su cabello era de un negro hermoso y largo a la altura de sus hombros, sus ojos de un profundo color azul. Vestía de una forma muy sencilla, nadie se pensaría que esa muchacha fuera de la realeza, pero lo era, solo que nuestro joven Gourry no sabía de quién se trataba.

—¡Hola! —saludo animadamente Gourry mientras caminaba en dirección a la muchacha.

Este gesto sobresaltó a la joven pero de igual forma ella le devolvió el saludo animadamente.

—¿Estas practicando hechicería? —preguntó el joven.

—Si… mi padre quiere que entre en el instituto de espada y hechizos situado en las afueras de Seyruun —exclamó y luego sonrió.

—Ya veo, así que también entrarás allí —Gourry se señaló —Yo también tomare clases en ese lugar.

—¿En serio? ¿Estudias hechicería? —cuestionó emocionada la muchacha.

—No… yo estoy en la clase de manejo de espada.

—Ah… vaya… —profirió y luego suspiró la joven.

—Pero no te decepciones — Gourry sonrió y luego se señalo. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Gourry, Gourry Gabriev.

—El mío es Ameria, Ameria Will Tesla Seyruun —Pronunció la muchacha e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—No puede ser tu eres… —exclamó sorprendido el rubio.

—No te preocupes, no hace falta que te inclines — le dijo Ameria sonriendo.

—No tengo idea quien eres, lo siento —finalizó el muchacho de larga cabellera y mientras sonreía se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado por su ignorancia.

—¡Princesa Ameria! —se escuchó que alguien gritó.

Al momento ambos jóvenes se voltearon para ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Princesa Ameria! —repitió el hombre mientras corría en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba.

Se trataba de un joven alto de piel morena, su cabello era negro y sus ojos oscuros. Llevaba un traje similar al de Gourry, sencillo pero de un color castaño, tenía grabado en el pecho el emblema del reino de Seyruun.

—¿Eres la princesa Ameria? —preguntó Gourry un poco sorprendido.

—Si —respondió la menor, aún sonriéndole —Pero no te preocupes por eso.

—Princesa Ameria, su padre ha estado muy preocupado por usted —pronunció el joven recién llegado, ahora mirando desconfiadamente a Gourry.

—Gourry-san, él es mi guardaespaldas privado. Su nombre es Zangulus… —dijo Ameria presentando al moreno —Zangulus-san, él es Gourry-san, será mi compañero de curso. —finalizó esta vez presentando al joven rubio.

—Está bien —dijo Zangulus —Pero eso no es excusa para haber escapado del castillo, princesa Ameria. Deberá explicárselo a Phillionel-sama, no a mí.

Zangulus al acabar de hablar, tomó por el hombro a la joven obligándola así a regresar al castillo.

—Ya voy… —Chilló la muchacha. —¡Nos veremos pronto, Gourry-san! —exclamó Ameria y le sonrió por última vez a Gourry, despidiéndose de él con la mano alzada al cielo.

—Así que una princesa… vaya…

Gourry sonrió y caminó hasta el pie de un árbol. Una vez allí, se sentó y apoyo su espalda en el tronco de este, para tomar una pequeña siesta antes de regresar a su hogar.

Unas horas más tarde, despertó de su sueño y se puso en marcha camino a su casa mientras pensaba…. definitivamente se sentía solo. Estaba pensando en aceptar el ofrecimiento de entrar en el internado del instituto, de esa forma conocería más personas para compartir y no sentiría esa soledad que albergaba en su alma.

Al día siguiente, Gourry se dispuso a ir al instituto, para inscribirse si aún quedaba algún cupo en el internado. De camino no vio nada interesante. Estaba aburrido así que se apresuró.

Otro día más sin nada interesante que hacer —Pensó.

Al ingresar al instituto vio a una joven mujer de larga cabellera rubia entrando a la oficina del director, la cual reconoció gracias al tour del día anterior, de no ser porque verdaderamente presto atención, no hubiese sabido ni en donde estaba de pie en ese instante. Al salir la mujer de aquel sitio, se encontró de frente con Gourry.

—Buenos días —saludó la mujer cortésmente al muchacho.

—Muy buenos días tenga usted, señorita —le respondió educadamente Gourry.

—¿Vienes a hablar con el director?

—Si… he decidido aceptar la inscripción del internado —pronunció el joven rubio y luego sonrió.

—Si es así, eso no debes hablarlo con el director, sino con la persona encargada del internado —profirió y luego sonrió también la mujer frente a él.

Ella era muy bonita, realmente no se veía mayor, al verla entrar en la oficina, Gourry pensó que se trataba de otra estudiante del instituto. Pero ahora que la veía de frente, veía en ella una gran sabiduría. No parecía tener quince o dieciséis años, pero no aparentaba más de veinticinco tampoco. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul cielo, en los cuales el joven pareció perderse en el instante en que los vio. Vestía un largo y elegante vestido de color rosa y una chaqueta de color crema sobre este. Su maquillaje era simple, unos colores pasteles y rosas claros que daban la impresión de que no llevaba nada de este, y un perfume con olor a rosas impregnado en su vestuario, inundaba todo el lugar a su alrededor.

—Entonces, ¿me podría llevar con la persona encargada, señorita…? —Gourry no terminó su pregunta, ya que desconocía rotundamente el nombre de su interlocutora.

—Filia… Filia Ul Copt, yo soy la encargada del internado y la profesora de hechizos de defensa y magia curativa —habló la hermosa mujer, presentándose frente al muchacho.

—Vaya… yo creía que sería una estudiante, Filia-san —le dijo Gourry y después le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, vamos sígueme.

Filia comenzó a caminar y el muchacho la siguió hasta la pequeña oficina designada a la joven mujer. Era realmente más pequeña que la oficina del director, aunque era verdaderamente bonita, los muros eran de un rosa pálido, en el interior había un pequeño escritorio y en frente de este había dos sillas. Gourry tomó asiento en una de ellas cuando Filia le señalo que lo hiciera.

—Bien, vamos a ver si me quedan cupos —dijo Filia revisando unos folios.

Gourry estaba nervioso, en todo lo que llevaba del día, era la primera vez que estaba nervioso. ¿Qué tal si no quedaban vacantes? De ser así, tendría que seguir en su casa, continuando en su soledad y aburrimiento. Mientras la mujer seguía con su labor, él se dedicó a mirar detenidamente la oficina. Sobre el escritorio se hallaban una planta muy hermosa, y junto a esta una fotografía. En la foto se podía apreciar claramente que una de las personas en ella era Filia, pero la otra persona que en esta aparecía… no la había visto nunca antes en su vida.

—Ella es mi sobrina, aunque la foto es algo antigua.

—Ya veo… —dijo Gourry aún mirando la fotografía. —¿Cómo supo que estaba mirando la fotografía?... —añadió unos segundos después completamente sorprendido, pues la mujer ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

—Todos los alumnos que han entrado aquí la miran, en busca de una entretención mientras esperan. —exclamó Filia aún pendiente de sus documentos —Pero realmente me sorprendió que no me hayas preguntado quien es la joven que aparece junto a mí.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme el nombre de su sobrina? —preguntó Gourry levemente sonrojado por la vergüenza, al saberse descubierto en su búsqueda de "diversión".

—Vaya… —Filia suspiró —¿Por qué razón quieres saberlo? —preguntó sin prestarle atención, pues seguía concentrada en su trabajo.

—Pues… —Titubeó el rubio sin dejar de mirar la fotografía —Ella es diferente aunque es una niña pequeña, al principio pensé que sería su hermana pero su color de cabello es… disímil.

Filia dejó de lado su papeleo y miró fijamente a Gourry durante unos segundos, notó la mirada interesada del joven y decidió revelarle la identidad de su sobrina. Retomó su trabajo y comentó—: Su nombre es Lina, en la foto tenía unos trece o catorce años…

—Ya veo… —suspiró le rubio —Aunque, si me ha dicho que es antigua… —Titubeó unos segundos, luego añadió —Ella debe tener unos veinte años ¿no es así?

—Vamos, que sea antigua no quiere decir que tenga tanto tiempo, no exageres…— dijo Filia mientras de entre todos los documentos sacó una hoja y se la entregó a Gourry —Bien, toma este formulario y llénalo cuidadosamente con todos los datos requeridos en el, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

Gourry recibió el formulario y lentamente lo leyó con mucha atención. Al acabar, se dispuso a llenar con cuidado el documento para así evitar equivocarse.

Al finalizar con sus trámites, Gourry se dispuso a ir a su casa. En el camino no sucedió nada interesante. Bueno hasta que sucedió lo siguiente:

—Maldición Filia, ¡tenías que inscribirme en el estúpido internado! —gritaba una muchacha mientras se acercaba al instituto cargando una pequeña maleta consigo.

La gente de los alrededores salía a mirar de que se trataba todo ese escándalo, y se sorprendían sobremanera al ver que solo se trataba de una niña, una niña con muy mal carácter por lo demás. Al darse cuenta de que las personas salían a mirar, ella les gritaba unos cuantos improperios y las personas preferían entrar en sus casas nuevamente, antes que provocar a la pequeña. Si, era realmente pequeña pese a su edad, sus quince años no se demostraban, era verdaderamente baja, no estaba totalmente desarrollada, por no mencionar que casi no tenía pecho, pero eso no la hacía para nada poco atractiva, aunque había un problema —y bastante grande—: "Su carácter".

En ese momento, una brisa le revolvió el cabello frente a sus ojos; pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerla. En frente de ella, en sentido opuesto venía caminando Gourry muy ensimismado, leyendo una copia del contrato realizado por Filia referente al internado.

Que afortunado soy… —pensaba Gourry —Alcance el último cupo en el internado.

Gourry suspiró y sonrió, pero su alegría no duro mucho. En ese instante chocó con la chica que ahora venía rezongando en voz baja y ambos tropezaron. La muchacha cayó de espaldas y Gourry sobre ella sosteniéndose con sus rodillas y sus manos. Al verla, solo le llamo la atención su larga cabellera. Era de un color especial, aunque no recordaba donde la había visto antes. Si, verdaderamente su memoria era muy mala. Ambos se miraron un momento. La joven se sonrojó al notar que el chico sobre ella era atractivo, y esta vez Gourry al verla sonrojada también se ruborizó.

—¿Estás bien, chiquilla? —preguntó Gourry poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Realmente le habían gustado los ojos de aquella niña, intimidaban.

—Creo que sí…—dijo ella.

Iba a tomarle la mano al joven cuando…

—¡Espera un minuto! —gritó poniéndose de pie sin la ayuda del muchacho. —¡Fue por tu culpa que caímos! ¡Eres realmente estúpido!

Dicho esto, la muchacha tomó su maleta y siguió su camino haciendo a un lado a Gourry de un golpazo. Gourry se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa, en cambio ella, cuando se encontraba ya algo lejos del rubio se volteo a mirarlo una vez más y le gritó—: ¡Y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, o te mataré!

Gourry también se giró para verla por última vez, de este modo ella, así sin más siguió su camino. El muchacho estaba perplejo, aún no recordaba donde había visto a la muchacha. Realmente era hermosa, pero no era más que una chiquilla…

—Una chiquilla… pelirroja… —susurró para sí mismo Gourry.

Se quedó allí unos minutos, intentando acordarse donde había visto a esa muchachita. Rato después — y con algo de dificultad— lo recordó, ella era la muchacha que aparecía en la foto, junto a Filia.

—Pero… ¿no había dicho Filia que la foto era antigua? —murmuró el joven sin comprender.

La chiquilla estaba idéntica a la foto, entonces Filia ¿le había mentido?, no era posible que los años no pasaran por la gente. Además, vaya que temperamento se gastaba la pequeña. Al verla ruborizada pensó que sería tímida tal y como Sylpheel, pero cuando se puso de pie, precisamente lo puso a él en su lugar. No lograba recordar el nombre de la chiquilla, se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo olvidado, y por lo demás, ahora no podría acercarse a preguntarle cómo se llamaba, ya que ella había sido bastante clara "si se volvía a cruzar en su camino, sería hombre muerto".

Continuara…

* * *

Airi: Bueno, Malo… quizás ¡Muy malo! ¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? Ya saben, mediante reviews, ya que son bien recibidos. También quiero mencionar que, en otras categorías de manga/anime me han recibido muy bien como escritora, espero que los lectores de esta sección sean tan amables como los demás que me han acogido. Bien, sin más que añadir me despido.

¡Hasta pronto! (si es que realmente quieren que continúe el fic X3)


End file.
